


White Mage, Crystal Knight

by Moon Princess Serena (Penguinplushie)



Series: Shadows of the Past [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguinplushie/pseuds/Moon%20Princess%20Serena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third Side Story in my Shadows of the Past Series.</p><p>Work Originally Written/Completed 2002</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Mage, Crystal Knight

Waist length blonde hair blew in the strong breeze, flopping around a warm gentle face. Eyes of ice blue looked at the world beyond the small porch. A gentle small hand pulled the strands away revealing a calm expression. The hand returned to the hard wood that supported the slender frame.

"Hey girl!" someone shouted startling the dust.

"Look at the sissy," another voice pointed out. "It's going to cry."

"Milliardo?" a female voice caused the tormentors to run away until another day. A younger woman with long blonde hair stepped out onto the porch. Her warm brown eyes smiled as did her soft thin lips. Her medium, slender frame leant forward in concern. "Milliardo are you okay honey?"

"Fine, mom," a feminine voice of adolescence replied.

"Okay. Oh would you go and pick some raspberries for me?"

"Sure." Getting up, he picked up a small basket and headed for the open fields. As he gently picked the raspberry bushes clean rustling feet caught his attention.

"Look it even does girl chores," a voice taunted.

He continued on ignoring them, to talk back would stoop to their level, or at least that's what he always told himself. In reality it would earn him another beating. He did sometimes respond just not very often.

"Girls are supposed to turn around when they are spoken to," another voice spoke up.

Finally his basket was full of small berries he turned toward his home and took off running, knowing they would follow after him. Entering the gate he stopped and took several deep breaths. He handed the basket over to his mother who thanked him. He had promised to take care of her after his father and sister were killed. Collapsing on the porch his hands came up to hold his face as he bent forward. His long golden sun-drenched hair cascaded around his shoulder and face.

~*~ Several Weeks Later ~*~

"Mother, please cut it off!" Milliardo whined.

"Why, it's so beautiful?" she replied. "Go pick some apples and think about it, okay?"

"Fine," he relied and stalked from the house, picking up the basket on his way off the porch. He had to go further out into the field to get to the apple trees. After collecting half a basket of apples a taunting laugh echoed behind him.

"Such a sissy girl," the same cruel voice spoke.

Today he turned around to face them, "Leave me alone!"

"Wow it talked back," a second remarked, "that should be punished."

Suddenly the basket of apples was knocked from his hand and fell to the ground spilling them everywhere. Milliardo turned and ran toward the open field. He stopped in an area of thick tall plants, his heart racing and panting for air. Suddenly a movement behind and to the right of him caught his attention, but it was to late as his body flew forward and tumbled to the ground his hair falling around him. As he tried to stand up laughter filled the air.

"Look the girl fell!" one of them remarked cruelly.

He stood, his hair messed up from the sudden action, turning to face the three boys. His eyes showing the pain he felt because of their tormenting.

"I think the sissy is going to cry."

 "Stop it!" he yelled at them.

 "Awe is the sissy hurt?" They mocked.

 "Leave him alone!" a deeper, rich voice called out startling them all. All four boys turned to see another walking toward them. Eight eyes grew wide as a taller, older boy with short sandy hair and serious blue-gray eyes approached them. The three boys who had started the whole thing bolted from the scene. The other young boy was about to leave before that deep voice stopped him.

 "I think you look handsome. What's your name?"

"Milliardo," he answered without turning around.

"I'm Treize. Please don't leave. Let’s play together."

"Play? You want to play with me?"

"Yes, but here lets straighten that pretty hair of yours first." Treize’s slightly larger hand reached up and combed out Milliardo's hair. After completing the task he sat down in the tall grass. "Come on, play with me."

Milliardo turned around, looking down at the other youth. He then sat down, "All right. Thank you for fixing my hair and for scaring those boys away."

"Not a problem. I like you."

"I can't play to long, I have to go home and help my mother."

"Even a little time is fine," Treize remarked.

~*~ 3 Years Later ~*~

Milliardo pulled his hair behind his ear, revealing his face to the warm sunlight. He rested his chin on his knees that were pulled up to his chest. His long blonde hair rested against his back and fell over one of his shoulders. The teasing had stopped since that day he had met Treize. The two had grown close and became good friends even though they were three years apart. He really trusted Treize; he finally had someone to talk to.

"Milliardo could you go buy some things for me at the market?"

"Of course mother."

"Thank you; here is the list and some coins."

Milliardo took the small bag and left his spot on the porch. He headed down the path toward the capital and marketplace. Suddenly an arm wrapped around his chest and a hand covered his mouth as he was pulled from the trail into the thick trees.

"Shhh..." a rich voice whispered in his ear, causing him to stop struggling. It was then that several horses galloped by and men were shouting at each other. As the area quieted he was finally released.

Milliardo turned to face his friend, "Treize what's going on?"

"Milliardo I have something I must tell you," Treize answered softly.

"You can tell me anything, you know that."

"I know, Milliardo my father's title is Majesty," Treize said slowly.

"As in..."

"Yes, I'm..."

"A prince, oh Gods..."

"Milliardo wait!" Treize tried to grab the blonde but Milliardo was already running down the path back toward his home. He rushed through the gate and into the house.

"That was... Milliardo what's wrong?" his mother asked concerned.

"I'm sorry..."

"Milliardo?"

He disappeared up the stairs to his room, slamming the door shut behind him. Throwing himself on his bed he buried his face in his feather pillows. He was so oblivious to the world around him he didn't hear the knock on the front door, or his mother inviting a guest into their home. What he did hear was his door open.

"Please, mother I want to be alone. I'm such a fool," he said through the pillow.

"No you're not." Only the voice wasn't that of his mothers. Milliardo sat up to be face to face with Treize. "I don't want to lose what we have, that's why I told you the truth."

"But Tre... your Highness..."

"Don't call me that, I'm still Treize," Treize told him approaching the bed.

"No you're my ruler... please... I'm sorry..." Milliardo replied, he wanted to tell him to leave but he knew he couldn't. So instead he got up and left, he knew Treize would follow.

He headed straight for the field and climbing on his favorite rock he pulled his knees to his chest, laying his head against them. Treize didn't come and disturb him anymore that day or the few that followed after it. Milliardo again found himself sitting there thinking as he had done the day pervious.

A large hand gently squeezed his shoulder, startling him out of his thoughts. Turning his head quickly he looked into a pair of beautiful blue-gray eyes. They smiled back at him.

"Why are you here alone?" Treize asked sitting down.

"No where else to be, no one else to sit with."

"I'll sit with you."

Treize's arm slipped around Milliardo's small shoulders and pulled the other boy closer to him. Milliardo felt his skin burn and he knew he was turning red from the close contact.

"Milliardo do you want to know something?" Treize asked whispering in his ear.

Milliardo shuddered from the hot breath and could only nod his head.

"I think I'm in love."

"In... love?"

"Yes. I think I'm in love with you."

"Me?" Milliardo cried out in shock almost jumping out of Treize's arm.

Treize tightened his grip on the smaller boy, "Yes, I think, no I know I'm in love with you."

"Your Hig---..."

"Don't call me that," Treize spoke sternly. "If I have to, I will command it."

Milliardo's body shivered under the words, "Treize... it wouldn't work, I don't feel that for you... you're my ruler... that was hard enough to swallow..."

Using his arm Treize guided Milliardo to lay back on the rock his own body coming down to partially cover the smaller frame. His head inched forward as Milliardo's eyes grew impossibly wide. Treize continued his decent until his face was mere inches from Milliardo's. Then closing the short distance his lips fell upon two soft quivering ones. The kiss wasn't of passion but of love.

Milliardo felt his body respond as it arched into Treize's larger one. His lips briefly kissed back, enjoying the warmth he was being filled with. Then his brain began to function again, and he tried to push Treize off. The weight was too much, he couldn't budge him an inch. Finally Treize released his lips.

"Thank you... at least I have something to remember you by," Treize whispered his warm breath fanning Milliardo's face. Treize arm slipped from under Milliardo's neck as the added weight left his body. He found himself lying alone on the large rock. Turning his head he saw the spot where Treize had once set, now lay empty. His hand wandered over to the spot feeling the fading warmth. Rolling over he felt a cold liquid escape from his closed eyes.

~*~ Several Weeks Later ~*~

"Milliardo is there something wrong?"

"No mother."

"But you've been so distant and sad."

Milliardo turned to look at his mother; he wasn't really surprised she had noticed his change. "I'm going for a walk."

He left without even waiting to hear her response. He made his way down the trail toward the field, finding his rock easily. He sat down upon it with a heavy sigh. He pulled his knees to his chest, his hands holding them in place as memories washed over his. Of there own doing his fingertips gently rested on his lips.

"Beautiful," a voice spoke softly behind him. Turning quickly his eyes fell on a site he now realized he sorely missed. Jumping from the rock he ran toward what his heart had always wanted. His hair blew around him as he rushed into a pair of waiting arms.

"Treize..."

"Milliardo." The arms wrapped tightly around him. "I couldn't stay away any longer."

Milliardo looked up at him, surprised by the declaration. Treize gently took hold of his smaller hand and led them back to the large flat rock. Climbing on he pulled Milliardo on after. They sat beside each other, Treize's arm around Milliardo's shoulders. He felt his skin again burn under the contact. He didn't notice as he was being laid back until his back pressed against the smooth surface.

Treize's body again partially laid over his smaller one, pinning him to the rock. Treize leaned forward and gently placed his lips over Milliardo's quivering ones. This time though Milliardo allowed his body to arch against Treize's and return the deep kiss. Only his mind refused to allow him to let go and just enjoy the sensations. His arms tried to push Treize away but they weren't strong enough.

Twisting his head away Milliardo broke the kiss, "Wait."

Treize's fingers gently pulled away the soft blonde hair that had fallen over Milliardo's face, "To fast? I'm sorry my love."

Milliardo looked at him, ice blue eyes wide, "Treize..."

"Yes?"

"It's just..."

"Just what?"

"Do you really love me?"

"Move then anything, Milliardo. You are the most precious thing in my life."

A smile graced Milliardo's lips as his hands dropped to his side, "Please... kiss me... again."

"I would love to," Treize replied as he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Milliardo's soft ones. Milliardo tilted his head back to deepen the kiss. As their kiss grew more passionate Milliardo felt the tip of Treize tongue run along his bottom lip. Opening his mouth he allowed Treize inside, who memorized every detail, taste, and feel of his mouth. Treize released Milliardo's lips and moved away to look at large warm blue eyes. "You are so beautiful."

"I'm not," Milliardo blushed trying to look away.

"Yes you are, don't ever believe you are not," Treize replied taking Milliardo's chin and forcing him to look at him. Leaning forward he gently kissed him the kiss was short and sweet. Treize's other hand gently rubbed Milliardo's side. "Let me love you."

Milliardo's body tried to follow the hand and press against it. His back arched off the rock as Treize lightly ran his fingers over his chest. Then Treize removed his roaming hands causing Milliardo to let out a soft whine, "Please... touch me..."

Treize's hands returned to their actions as he again engaged Milliardo's warm lips in a deep passionate kiss. Milliardo felt himself moan, he wasn't sure if he verbalized it or not. Treize's hands moved lower down Milliardo's body, they stopped just over his abdomen. Suddenly they dipped lower caressing him through his pants.

Milliardo broke the kiss as he let out a breathy moan and arched up against Treize's actions. Treize took the opportunity to suckle Milliardo's exposed neck. Hand continued to slowly rub over the hardening length as his lips kissed down to Milliardo's covered shoulder and chest. As he stopped his hand and moved it to slide under Milliardo's shit to expose a flat stomach and strong chest, he heard a soft whimper. When the bottom of the shirt reached Milliardo's neck, Treize used his strength to remove it without ripping it or getting up. He placed it under Milliardo's head. His hand again glided down the now bare chest to end as it rest on his greatest desire. He began to rub again and Milliardo tried to thrust into his touch. His lips touched heated skin as they kissed Milliardo's chest. Finding a nipple he bathed it with his lips and tongue eliciting a moan from the body under him. Again he stopped and looked up into eyes half lidded with pleasure.

"May I remove your pants?" Treize asked his voice deep. Milliardo couldn't find his own voice as he craved for the lost sensations he nodded his reply. Treize bent down to lean over Milliardo's stomach, slipping his fingers inside the loose waist he pushed them down as far as his arms reached exposing Milliardo's beautiful member. Looking at it he became mesmerized by its shape, size, and the way it moved. Finally after several moments he returned to his original position to see Milliardo blushing. "So perfect."

Kicking off his slippers Treize used his bare feet to finish pushing Milliardo's pants off, causing Milliardo's slippers to fall from his feet. His hand ghosted over soft tan skin as he bent down and adorned Milliardo's erect nipples with slow passion driving attention. His tongue worked to warm sweet flesh, flicking, bathing and trying to swallow the small nubs. Milliardo's hands combed through short ginger hair as he arched into the attention. A heightened moan escaped the younger man's lips as Treize rubbed down his unbearably tight and large erection. He tried to lift his hips and create more contact between them. Treize slipped his leg between Milliardo's as he gripped Milliardo gently. Ice blue disappeared as Milliardo's eyes rolled closed at the sensations flowing through his body. A soft breeze danced over his naked body as Treize snail his way down toward his wanted desire. Slipping his other leg between Milliardo's Treize sat poised over the blonde.

Wide eyes watched as ginger hair covered his stomach. Suddenly Milliardo arched off the rock as warmth surrounded his head. "Treize... oh..."

Treize continued his slow attack, using his tongue and teeth to create the most sensation. Milliardo's hands tangled in soft hair, as his hips moved to Treize's rhythm. Treize's fingers gently gripped Milliardo's hips, holding him steady.

Treize continued his slow steady, easy rhythm, causing Milliardo to pant and thrash about under him. Milliardo's fingers slipped from Treize's hair down to wide shoulders and a strong upper back. "Treize... oh Gods... please..."

He picked up the pace, hearing the desperate voice that came from the sexy body under him. His lips and tongue worked over the sensitive flesh as Milliardo neared closer to completion. Milliardo arched off the smooth rock as his orgasm over took him, his creamy essence spilled into Treize's waiting mouth and down his throat. He enjoyed the sweet warm taste. After several moments it finally subsided as Milliardo panted his way down from his high. Treize climbed up his body to lie beside him. He gently kissed the still dazed blonde, giving him a taste of himself. Milliardo moaned into the warm lips as Treize deepened the kiss. As Treize pulled away Milliardo stretched and wiped his eyes before looking up at him.

"That was..." Milliardo blushed as his brain began to work again. "Did we just?"

"No... but I would love to make love to you. But only if you let me, I won't force you to do anything... that was enough to satisfy me, I would never try and take more then you're willing to give. I hope I haven't frightened you away, have I?" Treize replied his fingers gently stoking Milliardo's cheek.

Milliardo brought his hand up to cover Treize’s, "I don't really understand what is happening... all I know is that when you stopped talking to me, I felt so horrible inside. Then when you came here today my heart felt so much lighter and happier. And now..."

"Now?"

"Now I feel like I'm walking on top of the world, light headed, warm... I feel like... I've never felt this feeling before, not with anyone... you woke up some feeling that I was never aware even existed."

Treize wrapped his arms around Milliardo's chest pulling the blonde close, "You are so wonderful, I love you so much."

"Make love to me," Milliardo blurted out as quickly as possible.

"What?"

Milliardo turned away, a deep blush warming his face, "Make love to me."

Treize gently turned Milliardo's face back to look at him, "Do you really want to?"

"Yes." Milliardo nodded.

"Well first," Treize's voice dropped as his hand snaked down Milliardo's sweating body, avoiding the hardening length. Then he pulled his hand away as he remembered something, sticking three of his fingers into his mouth he sucked them before returning them to their target. Again he avoided the calling shaft and dipped lower to find his prize. Two of his slick fingers gently encircled Milliardo's tight opening causing the blonde to gasp. Slipping his middle digit forward he pressed against the outer ring. With a soft pressure he penetrated the outer ring. Milliardo arched up as his inner ring was also penetrated. Treize slowly pushed his digit in deeper. Moving it around in small circles he gently widened the opening. As he withdrew it Milliardo whimpered, only to sigh as Treize reinserted two instead of the single. Several moments later another was added, only this time they hit a special spot causing Milliardo to moan and arch off the rock wanting to pull them in deeper.

After several more minutes Treize felt Milliardo was ready. Pulling himself out Milliardo whimpered, he knelt before his beloved blonde. Pulling his shirt over his head he exposed his strong chest. Reaching down he pushed off his pants revealing himself. Milliardo stared at him, mesmerized by the sight before him. Treize spit into his palms then running his hands along his length slicking it up.

"This is going to hurt, I won't lie to you. But once you get beyond the pain it will only feel wonderful," Treize warned as he knelt between Milliardo's spread legs. He leant forward over the smaller blonde. Gently kissing the young man he love, he deepened the kiss as he moved his hips forward touching his tip to Milliardo's opening. He moved his lips to Milliardo's exposed neck as he press further forward entering the outer ring. Treize continued to push until the second ring opened and allowed him inside. Milliardo's hands pushed at Treize, as he became scared. "Stop, it hurts, Treize. Please..."

"I know baby, but..." Treize replied as he inched further inside, then he felt the blonde stiffen as he buried himself in completely and pressed that secret spot. He quit moving to allow Milliardo to adjust. "Do you really wan me to, I will..."

Milliardo shifted causing the tip to rub his secret treasure, "No..."

"No what?"

"Please... move... do... something... anything...."

"As you wish," Treize replied moving his hips backward, causing himself to pull out. About halfway through his motion he pushed back in. Milliardo's head rolled back as he let out a throaty moan. Treize continued his slow short thrusts, as Milliardo begged for more.

Giving into Milliardo's sweet pleas Treize began to move faster, pull out further. He could feel his release coming closer as he continued to quicken the pace, his passion growing with each hard, warm stroke.

"Oh... Treize... I think... I'm gonna..." Milliardo panted.

"Yes... baby... oh..." Treize cried as his orgasm over took him, sending his essence into Milliardo. The intense feelings passed through the blonde giving him his second planet shattering orgasm, his life force spilling over them both. Treize pulled out with a satisfied pop as he softened, then lying beside Milliardo he collected the younger man and held him close.

"I love you more them anything," Treize whispered softly.

"As do I you," Milliardo replied half in sleep as he curled closer.

~*~ 5 Years Later ~*~

Milliardo ran toward the person he loved, "Treize you made it!"

"Ah yes," Treize replied stopping a few feet away.

"What is it?" Milliardo asked stopping, his expression confused.

"We must talk," Treize confessed.

"About what?" Milliardo asked in complete innocence.

"Can we sit?"

"I'd rather stand," Milliardo answered his voice harder then usual.

"I've... I don't know how to say this," Treize responded slowly.

"Just say it... you know I don't like the way you do that."

"I know, I know. Okay. I've been engaged to Princess Lady," he finally spit out.

"What... but..."

"Wait, let me..."

Milliardo turned not wanting to hear another word, "Treize, no. I knew it... how could I have been so blind or dumb to fall in love with a prince. Don't ever come near me again... ever!"

"Milliardo wait a minute!" Treize ran after the blonde, easily catching him. "I don't want to... I love you. I want you... no one else."

"But..."

"I have to... I have to produce an heir and my father is growing ill. Please come stay with me at my home."

"You can't have both."

"Be my aid... to never see you again would destroy me... please."

"Treize, this can't happen. It wouldn't work; I shouldn’t have to explain it to you."

"Don't say no so quickly... think about it. Meet me here in three days time. Then give me your answer, please... alright?"

"Treize..."

Treize turned away from his lover, "Here... three days."

Milliardo reached out to his lover. 'Wait... Treize I can't do this.' Milliardo ran from the field, his eyes bleary from unshed tears.

Three days came and went leaving Milliardo alone in his room, with a touch of food or sleep. Leaving his home quietly he snuck away to their spot. Walking slowly he approached the clearing carefully.

"I know you're there," Treize's warm rich voice surrounded him. He knew he couldn't hide forever; he stepped out his hair flying in the wind.

"Treize..."

Treize looked at his lover, but did not speak any words.

"I have been thinking... a lot... about you, me, and us... everything we've been through together... I don't want to throw it all away..."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying!" Milliardo yelled then lost his anger as quickly as it came, "I'm saying... yes."

"Oh Milliardo, I love you so much," Treize cried pulling the blonde into a tight embrace. "So you'll move in tomorrow."

"So soon?" Milliardo asked surprised.

"Of course... my ceremony of Kingship is coming soon, you must be there, and the wedding."

Milliardo rolled his eyes, "You are so helpless."

"Well yes when it comes to you I am," Treize replied before kissing him.

Milliardo pulled away, "We can't do that anymore, I'm your advisor."

"But Milliardo..." Treize pouted, sticking out his lower lip.

"That face won't work on me, "Milliardo replied sternly, "We have lots to teach you, your Majesty."

"Don't call me that!"

"Whatever, come on I have to pack."

~*~ 8 Years Later ~*~

"Don't be silly you have to go, I'll take care of your son while you're away. I like the squirt, he's kind of cute like his dad used to be," Milliardo told his king in reprimand.

"Oh fine. I shall not be gone too long," Treize replied sulking.

"You better study your magic while you ride. I want you to be able to do some spells when you get back."

"Whatever would I do without you beloved?"

"You would be lost."

~Owari~


End file.
